The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for applying closure tabs to two or more surfaces of articles such as books and magazines. Articles such as magazines, may be damaged in shipment and display by allowing the cover to open. A closure tab on the top and bottom surfaces prevents exposing the pages to damage by handling or dropping.
The present invention incorporates technology known in the art of applying identifying labels and adapts it for use in applying closure tabs. Identifying labels are applied to a variety of articles for attaching mailing addresses or other identifying information such as bar codes.
An identifying label is applied to an article by releasably grasping the identifying label and applying it to the article as it passes through a labeling machine.
Applying a closure tab to more than one surface of an article such as to the front and back cover of a book, involves an additional process step to affix the closure tab to multiple surfaces.
The prior art illustrates applying an identifying label to more than one surface by manipulating the article. In the prior art, an identifying label is applied to multiple surfaces by rotating the article in the labeling machine to wrap the identifying label around the article. As may be understood, when applying a closure tab to a top and bottom surfaces of an article such as a book or magazine, rotation of the article without damaging it is difficult, expensive and time consuming.
The present invention solves the problems in the prior art by attaching a closure tab to multiple surfaces of an article by a novel method and apparatus.